


Road Snacks

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Character Death, Child Death, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Death, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Non-Graphic Violence, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Trips, Sibling Incest, Snacks & Snack Food, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: Two sisters on a road trip, when one gets hungry. Their mother has a novel solution.





	Road Snacks

“Moooooom, I’m hungry!”

 

Lindsay sighed and cuddled her teddy bear a little tighter while her sister carried on whining like there was no tomorrow. If she hadn’t been smaller, you couldn’t have guessed that Perra was the older of them, the way she bitched and moaned and threw tantrums. It was a miracle that the older girl had survived 13 years. 

 

Mom growled and looked up from her book. “Then look in the travel bag for the snacks, Per.”

 

Perra folded her arms and whined some more. “I ate them all!”

 

Lindsay grimaced. She had, too. In the first hour of their ten hour drive. And of course, two hours after that, she was hungry again, because Perra had the impulse control of a three year old.

 

Mom rubbed her temples. “Are you sure?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , Mom!” 

 

“Tone, young lady,” Dad barked. 

 

Perra shuddered and folded in on herself, trying to look pitiful. “I’m sorry, I’m just so  _ hungry _ !”

 

Lindsay privately thought she was well on her way to being a snack, not getting one, but she tried to be small and stay out of it. She looked out the window at the passing mountains and cuddled Mr. Grizzly close.

 

“Did you check if you missed any?” Mom asked patiently.

 

Perra sighed theatrically and spent the next several minutes thoroughly ransacking the in-car travel bag, pulling everything out of it and piling it on the seat next to her. “Now I have, and I haven’t missed any!”

 

Mom pinched the bridge of her nose. “Put it all back, young lady.”

 

“But-”

 

“ _ Now. _ ”

 

Perra huffed as she crammed everything back in the bag, being a little too rough on most of it as she worked her way up to an epic tantrum. “There, it’s all put away, now-”

 

Mom sighed. “Look, just...eat your sister.”

 

Lindsay froze and stared at her mother disbelievingly. “What. But...but she’s the one whining!”

 

Perra grinned at her younger sister, licking her lips hungrily. The smaller girl shivered, blushing under her gaze. 

 

Mom turned to glare at her. “Are you arguing with me, young lady?”

 

“But I’m the one behaving!”

 

Mom cocked an eyebrow. “And are you going to stop behaving now?”

 

Lindsay crossed her arms, pouting. “I don’t wanna!”

 

Mom glared at her. “You’re going to feed your sister and you’re going to behave and that’s final, young lady. Got it?”

 

Lindsay thought frantically, trying to see some way out, some argument, but finally she crumbled and muttered, “Yes, Mom.”

 

Perra reached out, squeezing and rubbing Lindsay’s slim leg.  “You look really tasty, sis.”

 

Lindsay blushed and grumbled, “Don’t wanna be tasty.”

 

“Lindsay…”

 

The young girl sighed petulantly. “Yes, Mom.” She forced a tight smile that obviously wasn’t sincere. “Thank you, Perra, I’m happy you think I look tasty.”

 

Perra smiled hungrily. “Take off your dress, snack.”

 

Lindsay sighed and set her bear in the floorboard, then unbuckled. She toed off her little flip flops as she squirmed around, tugging her dress off. A moment later, her body was revealed, coltish with a little softness around the tummy. Perra unbuckled as well and scooted over to run her hands over her meal’s body, shivering at the softness of her. The younger girl squirmed a little more as she was touched, her body responding to the gentle caresses. 

 

Perra skimmed her fingertips over her meal’s panties, licking her lips as she stared at the little pink garment with cherries and hearts on it. She pressed her hand to the girl’s belly and slid her fingertips under the elastic, a sigh escaping both of them as they brushed Lindsay’s most sensitive parts. The little meal whimpered and twitched against her sister’s fingers, gasping as Perra slid her hand more fully against the puffy little lips, her middle finger sliding into the cleft between them, teasing the little slit. She blushed and slid her thumbs into her panties, raising up against the older girl’s hand with a moan and giggle, and pushed them down and off, leaving her completely bare. 

 

The older girl grinned at her meal’s sudden eagerness, and gently placed a hand on either of her thighs, turning the little snack so her back was to the door, and then spreading her legs. She leaned down and got her first taste of her lunch, licking up her slit hungrily. Lindsay moaned loudly, clutching at the seat.  

 

Mom looked back, eyebrow cocked. “A good meal is what?”   
  
Lindsay shivered. “Delicious, quiet, and obedient,” she said softly. 

 

Mom nodded and went back to reading her book as Lindsay reached down awkwardly and grabbed her panties. She wadded them up and stuffed them in her mouth, then took a deep breath and nodded at her sister. Perra grinned and dove back in, hungrily slurping and lapping at her food’s filet. 

 

Lindsay bit down hard on the wad of cloth in her mouth and tried to keep it down to squeaks and hard breathing, shaking as she was subjected to intense pleasure. She stared fixedly at the lips and tongue of her former sister, her mind half focused on how wonderful it looked to see them on her body, and the other half focused on the fact that her devourer was just tasting her thoroughly and nothing more. She squirmed and planted her feet, rocking her hips against the older girl’s face, reaching up to cover her mouth with her hand as an additional precaution. She might not be happy about being lunch, but she was enjoying the taste testing and she didn’t want Mom to tell Perra to hurry up and eat her while she was actually having fun. 

 

Perra hummed as she savored her meal’s flavor, the little slit twitching and spasming around her tongue as sweet honey gathered in it for her enjoyment. But the sounds and movements of her meal were making her horny herself, and after a moment, she sat up and pulled off her own dress. Unlike her snack, she wasn’t wearing underwear and she kicked off her sandals easily. She laid back and patted her thigh, grinning. 

 

“Make me feel good, meat girl.”

 

Lindsay’s face burned, but she nodded, forcing her breathing to slow. She hadn’t been meant to get off, she was food being tasted. It was a little disappointing nonetheless, and she hoped that once she was curled up inside her former sister, she’d be able to reach herself and finish that job. It wouldn’t be as good as Perra doing it, but Perra was a girl, and she was meat, and she had to accept that the distinction meant that she didn’t get to have needs or wants anymore. 

 

The young meal pulled her wad of panties out of her mouth, licking her lips to work moisture back in as she crawled over, sniffing Perra’s cunny a little. It smelled sweet and nice, and she hesitantly licked up the slit, tasting it. She blushed as she suddenly wished that their positions were reversed, that it was her eating Perra. The older girl tasted amazing. She squeaked as Perra grabbed her head and forced her face into her cunny, rocking her hips as she rode her face. Lindsay moaned softly into the warm folds and set to licking and nibbling, eating her former sister in the only way she would ever get to. 

 

Perra groaned happily, since she was allowed to make noise as the one doing the eating, grinning as she laid her head back and fucked her food’s face. The sight of the small bare body laid out on the bench seat was enticing in the extreme and her stomach growled at the thought of getting it into her body. On hearing that, her meal whimpered, but she paid it no mind. Food often wasn’t happy to be food, but that wasn’t going to stop her from eating it. She groaned again and grabbed the food by its hair, flipping it onto its back with a grunt. She straddled it’s mouth, and began humping as she leaned over to enjoy its filet some more. 

 

Lindsay gripped Perra’s thighs as she continued to enjoy her juices, gasping with happiness when the older girl bent over to resume enjoying her prime cut. The young snack’s eyes rolled back as Perra began lightly chewing the puffy lips and nibbling her clit. She panted softly into the folds of the cunny pressed against her face, forcing herself to keep pleasuring the girl as best she could while she experienced her own intense feelings. Her hands kneaded Perra’s thighs as she lapped and suckled at her clit, her own hips rocking upward again and again, sometimes seeking more stimulation, sometimes following unwilling as Perra bit and worried at her tender flesh.    
  
Perra was trembling a little as she ground against her meal’s face, biting harder and harder at her filet, until she was taking the whole thing in her mouth and just chewing on it outright. Her meal was making sharp little keening noises into her cunny, noises that just made her hotter and more eager to chew harder. The little snack’s legs were kicking and flailing as she bounced and fought to keep quiet under the torturous pleasure, and Perra was getting close watching the food’s struggles. She bit down full on the little clit and Lindsay bucked up at once, her body going stiff all over as she shook silently, a little whispered scream escaping her to flow into Perra. The sight and sound was enough for Perra and she went off as well, her juices flooding the food’s mouth and running down her face. 

 

The girl sat up and scooted around to look down at her meal, grinning. The little meat girl’s face was glazed with her cunny juices and her eyes were half closed as she breathed hard in the aftermath of her painful orgasm. She smiled and sat cross-legged, lifting the food’s feet up to her face. She hummed as she licked them, the little meal’s feet twitching unconsciously under the tickling touch. She casually shoved the top half of one of the little feet into her mouth, and then worked the other foot in beside it. Her snack looked up at her a little blearily, a resigned look on her face as she watched her former sister start the process of eating her. 

 

She covered her mouth to hide a squeak as Perra grabbed her ankles and swallowed, pulling her into her throat. Lindsay shuddered at the feeling of the tight tube catching at her toes, knowing that now she was nothing more than food for certain. Some tiny part of her had hoped that if she did good and made Perra come well enough, she might be spared a while. Not long, perhaps not more than a day or two. Perra had permission to eat her and she had little doubt that the older girl would do it. But she’d hoped to buy maybe a day to get used to being food before she made the trip into the girl’s stomach. She crossed her free arm across her chest, clutching the inside of her elbow as she held her other hand over her mouth to avoid making noise, folding in on herself to hide her fear and disappointment at being nothing more than a casual lunch of convenience. 

 

Perra, meanwhile, was greatly enjoying her lunch. She swallowed again, slowly drawing in her meal’s shins, humming as the meat girl was pulled up slowly off the bench seat to align with the entrance to her new, and final, home.  She licked the soft skin all over, admiring the savor of the meat, the way it twitched and shivered giving it a lovely mouth feel. She ran her hands down its legs, squeezing its thighs gently, one finger curling over to play with its abused filet. The girl laughed as her dinner let out a loud yelp, unable to muffle it with her hand, at the sudden penetration of the first two fingers of her hand. The food clapped both hands over its mouth to keep in the moans and whimpers as she used it’s filet like a handle to lift it up off the bench seat almost completely. 

 

Lindsay panted into her hands as her filet was abused some more, the little channel clenching spastically around the rough intrusion of the girl’s fingers. She wanted to cry out, to yell, to beg her sister to stop and let her out or at least to be a little gentler about how she was fingering her, but she was meat, and the girl wasn’t her sister any longer. Meat didn’t have sisters. She squirmed and writhed, biting her own hand a little, cursing inside her head with all the dirty words she knew at her mother’s rules about food being quiet. 

 

The feeling of her devourer’s lips sliding up to her knees wasn’t all that bad, in itself, except for the certain knowledge that with every swallow, every nibble, she got a little closer to a long, and unhappy stint being churned up in a stomach and her eventual fate of being laid to rest in a sewer. The young meat girl had really, really hoped to grow up, to live a long and happy life before meeting this fate, and she felt a little cheated. Her main comfort was the knowledge that Perra’s chances of growing up without a little sister to look tasty and shield her from her parent’s appetites were slim to none.

 

Perra wasn’t really thinking about the fact that she was eating her main source of protection right at that point, more focused on how good her meal tasted as its thighs spread her lips, slim, but still delightfully meaty. She chewed a little bit for the joy of feeling flesh under her teeth and watching the meat squirm, but mostly she swallowed, over and over, taking more and more of the snack’s thighs into her. She moaned when she felt little feet press into her stomach, reaching down to run a hand over her belly, feeling the outline of the little toes inside her. She giggled around her meal as her stomach, now full of feet, rumbled for more. She swallowed harder and harder, her mouth sliding up the food until she came to its hips. Regretfully, she pulled her fingers away from their rough ministrations to its filet, but she enjoyed it immensely when the food’s soft, pert ass filled her mouth. She licked it playfully, teasing at its rear hole, enjoying the way it squirmed when she did that. 

 

She hummed as she scooched down to make room for her food to be upright, and went on swallowing, cresting its tummy and smiling as she looked up into its eyes. It had both hands over its mouth to follow the rules and she giggled as she bite down a little on its pelvis, making it squirm and squeal a little. She chuckled and resumed swallowing, her lips sliding up towards its chest. 

 

Lindsay shuddered as she looked down at the sight of herself nipple deep in a mouth on a one way trip. She swallowed hard, biting her hand as she felt her devourer’s tongue laving her back, tasting her hungrily. She hoped she at least tasted good, that this was all worth it at least a little. She shuddered again as she felt the girl’s lips slide up under her arms, forcing them up and out until she had to take her hands away from her mouth. She bit her lip to keep silent, but the girl was done teasing her it seemed, just ready to finish her meal and relax for the rest of her trip. Lindsay felt a little pang at the knowledge that Mr. Grizzly would probably join the rest of her luggage in the garbage at the next rest stop. On a whim, she grabbed the small bear at the last second that she could and silently held it up where Perra could see it, pleading with her eyes. Perra shrugged and nodded slightly around her and LIndsay breathed a sigh of relief as she cradled the bear to her, gently and swiftly forcing the soft material under Perra’s lips so the bear would be with her to the end. 

 

Perra rolled her eyes as she chewed a little, working the bear out of the way, and then set to swallowing again. Her meal’s arms where forced up on either side of her head as her chin, and then her nose disappeared into the hungry maw devouring her. She swallowed again, and again, watching happily as the little shock of brown hair vanished into her lips, her forearms pressed together until her hands were folded as if in prayer. She sat up slowly, gulping hungrily until those little hands were in her mouth and she could close her lips at last. She gave the little fingers a few licks and then swallowed a few times to get her all the way down. 

 

The girl let out a sigh of happiness and sat back to stroke the bulge shaped like a girl in her stomach, grinning as it shifted and squirmed, trying to get comfortable in the tight space. It would take hours for her to digest the big meal, so she hoped it enjoyed what little comfort it could find while it lasted.

 

Mom looked up as hearing the cessation of slurping. “You finished back there?”

 

Perra nodded happily. “Yes, Mom.”

 

Mom nodded. “Was it good?”

 

“Yeah! It was delicious, thank you!”

 

Mom smiled. “Good. Promise you’ll behave for the rest of the trip?”

 

Perra giggled. “I promise.” She stroked her tummy, smiling dreamily. “I think I like how my tummy feels all full and heavy like this.”

 

Dad chuckled and glanced back in the mirror. “Well, we do need to make another,” he said with a grin, his hand sliding over to stroke Mom’s inner thigh. 

 

Perra shivered at the thought of helping make her next little sister or brother and curled up on her side, grinning. “That sounds fun.”

 

Mom smiled indulgently as Dad’s fingers brushed her sex. “We’ll see, baby girl. We’ll see.”


End file.
